


《嫂子太迷人了怎么办》1.0

by zyn522344578



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyn522344578/pseuds/zyn522344578
Relationships: 赫海
Kudos: 17





	《嫂子太迷人了怎么办》1.0

银赫无论如何也没想到会在酒店门口撞见李东海，准确来说是衣不遮体软倒在金钟云怀里的李东海。

他呼出一口酒气，会所里过量的焦油味儿熏得银赫脑仁儿发疼，夜晚的凉风经过，满身的燥热得到了少许缓解，喧嚣声被甩在身后，他挎着背包踏在昏暗的巷子里，右手娴熟的弹着烟灰，虽然脸颊因为酒精而浮起一层红晕，可双眼依旧清明冷静。他漫无目的的走着，心里盘算着接下来去哪一场继续，视线在触及到马路对面相拥的一双身影时，银赫的双眼宛如捕食的猎豹迅速聚焦，在阴影里若有所思的眯起眼睛。

哟，那不是李东海吗。

平日里一丝不苟的三好学生似乎喝醉了，闭着眼睛歪在金钟云怀里，他神色慵懒唇角带笑，明明身穿制服，里面却是空的没有打底，赤裸着胸膛站在月色下与另一名男子搂搂抱抱，领口随着扭动越敞越大，被近在咫尺的人一览无遗。

由于跟学校里单纯乖巧的形象差太多，银赫多看了两眼才确定。金钟云搂着东海，从银赫的角度无法看清他的手到底放在了哪里，两人咬着对方的耳朵窃窃私语，不知说了什么，李东海突然反手勾住金钟云把脸埋在了他的颈窝里。

他们身后是金碧辉煌的五星酒店，两人着装露骨，行为暧昧至极，纠缠在一起难舍难分的样子连过往的路人都看得脸红。

呵。

银赫盯着东海露出的一截腰肢舔了舔嘴唇：没想到这家伙还有另一面呐。

亏他哥居然喜欢这种货色，怕吓到他保持距离暗恋了一年多。他在得知哥哥心意的时候特地打听过李东海，瞧着也就是木讷死板的书呆子而已，脸上的黑镜框从来没有取下来过，整日制服皮鞋不要太俗气。

他为自己亲哥不值，这种白天纯情夜晚浪荡的人配不上他哥的喜欢。

银赫鄙夷的笑了，吸尽最后一口烟扔在脚边，正好这时绿灯亮起，他抓住挎包随着人群一同朝马路对面走去。

金钟云也没想到事态会发展成这样。

原本是他跟男朋友的烛光晚餐，玫瑰香槟好不浪漫，只因无意中的一句“见家长”而产生争执，最终两人不欢而散。

男人扶着额头眼中含着深深的失望，留下一句：“把它吃完，吵架也别饿着自己。”就自以为体贴绅士的离开了火山喷发区，金钟云一个餐刀差点扎碎旋转餐厅的玻璃，望着桌上一口未动的法餐，满肚子的火气无处发泄，想了想打给李东海，听筒对面正在实验室里用酒精灯煮泡面的小傻子一听有大餐吃，毫不犹豫屁颠屁颠的就赶过来了。

然后就造成了现在这个局面。

本来是为了晚餐后顺利有个火热激情的夜晚而买的香槟，那崔公子不得买后劲儿大的呀，他没想到金钟云的父母没见成，昂贵的香槟还被不识货且一杯倒的李东海喝得一干二净。

“嗝——”李东海打了个酒嗝，小脸跟猴屁股一样红，他捧着脸眼神都开始失焦，在重影中捕捉金钟云的本体。

“太难了哥……太难了……”他大着舌头对金钟云说：“你好不容易、嗝——鼓起勇气跟他在一起，摆脱偏见和、和闲言碎语，他怎么就、就不能体谅一下你呢？嗝——你说是吧？”

金钟云是个浅尝辄止的人，吃了两口便放下了，他叫李东海来，一是不想浪费饭菜、二是想找个人倾诉发泄，谁想李东海共情能力太强，听了以后比他还愤愤不平，抓起手边的黄色液体就要将燥，结果变成现在这副碎碎念的烂泥样，金钟云反倒冷静下来了。

“东海呀……要不，吃点垫垫肚子？”

李东海挥开伸过来的筷子，抓住金钟云的小手继续道：“哥……我理解你，我完全、完全理解你。可是我也好羡慕你，最起码……小、小马他是爱你的，可是我喜欢的人……呜呜呜……我暗恋了好久的人压根不认识我……呜呜呜。”

金钟云一听，有几分微醺也清醒了，他最爱听八卦了，李东海的情史一干二净，如今有了暗恋对象可真稀奇啊。

“什么？你暗恋谁？我们学校的？你不是只跟书处对象吗？”

“我……”

“别说别说让我猜猜！嗯……曺圭贤？！”

“不……”

“朴正洙！对不对！哈，我就知道你俩在学生会暗送秋波！”

“是赫宰……”

“嘀咕什么呢我听不见。”

“是李……嗝——李赫宰！”李东海嗷得一嗓子，包场的顶楼餐厅里甚至有阵阵回音。

害，合着喜欢李赫宰啊。

金钟云失笑，那位佛整天清心寡欲的，从来没有表现出喜欢什么，清高的宛如一朵高岭之花，他们聚在一起经常调侃李赫宰是不是早有目标，究竟是哪家妖精能让他为之动摇，李赫宰笑而不语，最后也只在起哄声中笑说时机未到。

金钟云忍不住揉揉李东海的头发：“小呆瓜，眼光还挺高。”

李赫宰嘛，全校都知道的人物，S市高考状元，帅气优秀又温柔，答辩时临危不乱、大局在握的魄力更是让人为之倾倒，有女孩形容他像和煦的春风，平易近人永远对所有人保持微笑，既绅士又幽默，跟他双胞胎的弟弟完全不一样。

他那个弟弟李银赫金钟云知道的不多，虽然两兄弟关系很好，但弟弟不跟哥哥的朋友玩，只爱跟外面的狐朋狗友混在一起。

李银赫乖张跋扈，抽烟打架喝酒飙车一个不落，跟他臭味相投的男生皆是他拜把子的兄弟，整日随他进出各类酒吧夜总会。除了那张脸跟他哥一模一样，言行举止没一点相像，每天懒懒的没精神，吊儿郎当的连衣服都不系好。

两兄弟挺出名的，不少外校姑娘奔进来见世面，从受欢迎的程度和李赫宰高深莫测的话来看，东海怕是已经没戏了。

“真喜欢他啊？”金钟云问。

李东海泫然欲泣：“好喜欢好喜欢……今年情人节我还送他礼物了，可是他都没有戴……呜……”

说着说着竟哭了起来，本就下垂的眼眶里聚满了眼泪吧嗒吧嗒的往下掉，嘴里还念着李赫宰的名字，金钟云一看心疼了，见人实在醉得不轻，干脆站起来说要送他回家。

“钟云哥……”

李东海乖乖地被金钟云搀着往电梯走，突然步子一顿抬起水汪汪的大眼注视着金钟云，那一瞬间金钟云以为他清醒了些，正要说什么时李东海笑嘻嘻的凑到他耳边，似乎有悄悄话要说——

“哥，你跟小马……一定要幸、幸福呀呕——”

一声撕心裂肺的呕吐声炸响在金钟云耳边，他僵在原地大脑空白，感觉到粘稠的湿意从肩膀流到了胸前。

所以他扒掉了李东海的衬衣给自己换上，让衣衫不整耍酒疯的傻蛋独自接受路人的嘲笑，李东海喝醉了只会抱着他傻笑，笑了一会儿又趴在他肩膀上哼哼头疼，语气委屈的活像自己欺负了他一样。

高峰期不好打车，金钟云赌气就是不给崔始源打电话帮忙，正当他揽着醉鬼毫无办法的时候，一道懒洋洋的声音插了进来。

“喂。”

金钟云一看，这不是李……哥哥还是弟弟啊？

他分不清，这俩太像了，不过他记得李银赫永远是一头五颜六色的杂毛，红黄蓝绿换着染，眼前这个黑色偏分的应该是哥哥吧？

“哟赫宰。”金钟云费力抬起一条胳膊挥挥手。

银赫不着痕迹的皱起眉，正要发泄不满时金钟云接着道：“你来的正好，帮帮忙，这家伙太磨人了。”

边说边轻哄李东海让他配合听话，李东海黏糊糊的哼了一声，撒娇般的鼻音让同样在酒精状态下的银赫心窝一痒，走近了他才看清李东海的全貌，李东海长着一张可爱漂亮又带着少年英气的脸蛋，轻颤的睫毛在下眼脸投下一层阴影，他的视线沿着李东海的下巴逐渐向下，敞开的领子下白皙诱人的胸型逐渐隐藏到更深的地方。

真的什么都没有穿啊……

银赫的眼神暗了暗，这是他第一次正式打量李东海，看得越久他就越是移不开眼，刚好这时李东海有意无意地朝他看过来，眼神朦胧红唇轻启，小巧的舌尖无意识地舔了舔自己干涩的嘴唇。

真他妈浪。

银赫的心里暗骂，他自动将这份情绪解读为替哥哥感到不公。

——原来学校里道貌岸然、不苟言笑的样子都是李东海装出来的，要不是他今晚碰巧撞见李东海跟金钟云开房，他哥还不知道要被这个婊子骗多久。

“愣着干嘛？过来帮帮我啊。”金钟云催促一声。

银赫看了他一眼——既然你把我当成我哥，那么……

拿定主意的银赫嗯了一声，走上前直接从金钟云怀里扯过李东海，李东海还没看清来人是谁，跌跌撞撞地投入银赫的怀抱。

金钟云一愣，今天的李赫宰怎么这么主动？

不过他没想那么多，揉揉自己的肩膀抱怨道：“还好你在，东海太能闹了。”

李东海真的喝迷糊了，他在银赫的臂弯里娇气地哼哼：“唔……痛，头痛。”

“乖啦东海，我这就叫车送你回学校。”金钟云头大，对李赫宰感到抱歉：“不好意思啊赫宰，让你见笑了。”

银赫扮演着哥哥的模样，微微一笑：“没关系，没想到会在这里遇见同学。”

“嗯……赫宰？”李东海听到心上人的名字有了反应，他挣扎着从银赫怀里抬起头问：“你是赫宰吗？你来……你来接我了对不对？”

呵。银赫嗤笑，眼神滑到他什么都没穿的胸前——凭你也配让我哥接吗？

“嗯。”银赫用拇指拭去他眼角的湿润，软下声音道：“我送你回学校。”

李东海感动得快要哭了，紧紧搂住银赫，声音颤抖：“赫宰……赫宰，太好了，我就知道你会对我好的。”

金钟云也在一旁喜滋滋的，看来李赫宰也并非对东海无意嘛，干脆把东海交给他好了，说不定两人就此摩擦出了爱的火花呢。

“呼，那就交给你了？省得我多跑一趟。”

银赫维持着伪善的笑容点头：“没问题，代我向始源问好。”

金钟云一僵，没好气地说：“别跟我提他，走了。”

“嗯，学校见。”

“学校见。”

等金钟云走后，银赫褪下文质彬彬的伪装换上玩味的笑容，他勾起李东海的下巴，那人睁着湿漉漉的眼睛，不敢置信暗恋多年的人会出现在自己眼前，并对自己极尽温柔。

“赫、赫宰……”

李东海怯生生的模样让银赫体内的恶劣分子蠢蠢欲动，他坏笑着露出原貌，贴近李东海的耳朵一口咬了上去。

“……抓到你了，小骚货。”

李东海一直有个秘密谁也不知道，那就是他的身体十分敏感，敏感到很多部位一碰就浑身发软。

刚才，银赫仅仅是在他耳边呵出一口热气，自己就两腿打颤，从脖子红到额头，他是在银赫在搀扶下才没有失态，还好天已经黑了，对方应该没有看出自己红到快要滴血的脸蛋。

打从入学的第一天他就喜欢上了李赫宰，可是从未与那人有任何交流，只是在远处瞻望他的背影，或是擦肩而过留他一人脸红心跳。

眼下，他最喜欢的人却带他来到了餐厅，是要请他吃饭吗，他很喜欢日料呢。

“赫宰……我们不是要回学校吗？”他紧张不安地问。

“可是我突然饿了呢。”

银赫送走服务员，慢条斯理地合上包厢的门，房间内灯光昏暗，墙壁是传统的日式壁画，地面上铺着软软的榻榻米，一道门隔开了店内的古典乐曲与客人们的喧闹，空气中流动着惹人遐想的危险信号。

“东海不想和我在一起吗？”

“想！当然想。”

李东海脱口而出，酒精作用下的他其实已经脱离常规下的自己了，银赫故意挨着他坐下，李东海的手指在桌下紧紧地搅在一起，原本就红的脸蛋更红了。

要说吗……要说吗？好想说自己喜欢他，好想告诉他自己喜欢了很久很久，他会有什么反应呢？他会……接受自己吗？

“你好像很紧张。”

银赫忽视李东海的僵硬，牵起他的手放在自己面前把玩，单薄的唇若有若无地蹭过李东海的手指，李东海低呼一声，感觉到细微的电流沿着指尖传遍全身，银赫望着李东海目光幽深，像是蛊惑人心的恶魔一样优雅邪恶。

“我、我……”李东海连声音都变了调，他眼睁睁看着银赫亲了亲自己手背，那样珍惜的样子宛若对待一件稀世珍宝。

他会不会也喜欢我呢？

李东海鼓起勇气，水汪汪的大眼睛里满是眷恋：“我喜欢你……赫宰，我喜欢你。”

“哦？喜欢我？”银赫故作惊讶，将李东海的羞涩看在眼里，心里却无比鄙夷。

已经是被人玩过的破鞋还好意思装模作样妄想得到他哥的喜欢？这种表里不一的货色，只配被人狠狠作践。

银赫忍不住想，不知道在李东海这张清纯可人的脸在动情的时候会有怎样的变化。

“有多喜欢？”

两人坐在榻榻米上，银赫的手在他的领口流连，李东海的制服下没有任何遮挡，稍微用力一扯便露出了半个肩膀，粉红色肉粒若隐若现，随着主人的动作起起伏伏，像是在邀请银赫前来采摘。

“就……就是喜欢……”李东海全身泛红眼角带泪，慌乱却不敢逃的样子像是猎枪下的小鹿。

“我问你，有多喜欢？”银赫缓缓靠近，抓起他的脚踝，将他的一条腿搭在自己肩膀上。

这个姿势大胆极了，李东海甚至控制不住地低吟起来，他呼吸急促，整个人酸软无力，银赫只需充满诱惑的一眼，自己便沦陷了。

“好喜欢……最喜欢，我最喜欢赫宰了。”

带着哭音的告白刺激了银赫，这一瞬间他有些恍惚，差点忘记了自己是谁。他用一根手指勾住李东海白色袜子的边缘，慢慢扯下来丢在一旁，大手从裤管钻进去，摸着那人滑腻的小腿逐渐往上。

“那给赫宰看看你好不好，看看你有多甜多浪……”

极具技巧的抚摸让李东海绷紧小腹夹紧双腿，他抖着声音说：“好、好……”

剩下的话音被堵回嘴里，银赫恶狠狠地咬住了李东海的唇瓣，李东海一不小心倒在了软垫上，制服被解开，整个上半身展现在银赫眼前，光滑细嫩的肌肤上没有他预想到的痕迹，他的拇指覆上李东敏感娇小的乳粒上爱不释手的拨弄起来，舌头蛮横地挤进对方的口腔里肆意扫荡。

“唔……”

初吻被夺走，李东海混混沌沌的想他们的进展是不是太快了些，可身上人近乎热情的狂吻又让他忍不住沉沦，这是他喜欢了好几年的人，自己可以把一切都献给他。

乳尖在银赫的逗弄下又酸又痒，半边身子软软的提不起力气，银赫缠住他的舌头吮吸舔弄，李东海跟不上他的节奏，只能缩在对方的身下逐渐打开自己的身体。

他黏糊糊地哼道：“好涨哦……那里好涨……”

“哪里？”

“你摸的那里……哈啊，不要这样……”

银赫捻起他的乳头在指腹搓捏，毫不怜惜甚至有些粗鲁的玩弄着，艳红的肉粒颤巍巍地站立起来，红肿得像是一颗熟烂的樱桃。

“叫什么，碰两下就受不了了？”

他变本加厉，咬上另一边的小肉粒，李东海惊叫一声，不自觉地绷紧背把自己往银赫嘴里送，银赫的舔弄像是带着春药，让他全身滚烫的同时，连意识都被热浪吞噬殆尽了。

“一身骚味儿，隔着马路我都闻到了。”

李东海身上的丝丝酒香混进银赫的鼻腔，带着隐隐约约的甜腻，勾引得他气血翻涌头昏脑胀，他没想到李东海的滋味竟如此好，吸引着他有些停不下来了。

李东海哭着反驳：“没有……我没有，东海不骚……呀！”

银赫狠狠地用犬齿厮磨着嘴里的乳头，胀大的乳晕浮起小血点，在他的口水下娇艳欲滴，亮晶晶的透着水光。

“痛！赫宰……赫宰轻点好不好，我怕痛……”

李东海在他身下娇喘连连，衣衫不整眼神朦胧，银赫下腹一紧，邪火已经烧到身下，他揉了一把自己鼓囊囊的裤裆，沉下声音命令：“屁股抬起来。”

李东海很是害羞，但还是听话的抬起屁股，因为对方是李赫宰，他说什么自己都会做的。

银赫解开他的皮带，李东海很瘦，腰肢处在男性与女性之间，柔软中带着美感，银赫没有把他的裤子全脱下来，而是褪到露出臀瓣，堪堪卡在臀线的位置，把李东海的小屁股托得更加浑圆丰满。

“赫宰……我们还在外面……”屁股凉飕飕的李东海才开始怕了，尤其是身下半硬的阴茎，在银赫灼热的视线下他忍不住用手去遮挡。

“就是外面才刺激。”银赫邪笑着，拉开自己的裤链掏出蓄势待发的家伙抵在李东海的臀缝里磨蹭，李东海羞涩地呻吟起来，赫宰的那里……好大啊。

银赫让他转过身趴在墙上，李东海依言照做撅起屁股，只是腿根打颤，额前冒出细密的香汗。

“赫宰你……呀！”

“啪——”

屁股上挨了一巴掌，李东海痛呼一声，又痛又麻的感觉让他绷紧身体，待痛感消失后一股奇异的酥麻感留在被打过的地方，李东海忍不住扭动起身子，低低地叫着李赫宰的名字。

银赫两手亵玩着李东海的臀肉，或捏或掐，看它被自己揉成各种形状。手中的触感圆润细腻，醒目的指痕昭示着银赫有多用力多粗暴，他的呼吸声逐渐急促起来，食指寻到幽径小路入口之时，饶是经验丰富的他也难以置信地提高音量。

“你流水了？”

如此直白的用词羞得李东海全身泛红，他慌乱之下想要躲藏，可银赫才不给他这个机会，将人压在隔板上，用手再一次确认。

他没感觉错，李东海的穴口湿乎乎的早已一片潮湿，银赫把手聚在灯光下仔细查看，发现指间的黏液透明湿滑，在他分开的时候拉出一条细细的银丝。

他从没见过能自动分泌爱液的男生，如今却在李东海身上见到了，兴奋之余银赫暗骂一声，怪不得缺男人呢，这种一摸就湿的身体简直骚透了。

“我的小狗狗居然摸两把就湿了，还说自己不骚？”

银赫边说边将食指顶了进去，那是他从摸过的感觉，紧致却不干涩，食指全部塞进去像是泡在暖暖的温水里一样舒服，他干脆放进去两根手指，穴肉软乎乎的将他裹住，贪吃的收缩起来。

“嗯——”李东海拉长声音仰起脖子，一股满涨感从后穴传来，他不适地摇了摇屁股，银赫将他搂在怀里，头埋在他的颈窝迷恋的舔吻着唆吸着。

“赫宰……赫宰……”

李东海不安地攀在壁画上，眼泪在眼眶里打转，也许隔板对面就是正在用餐的客人，他却撅起屁股在近在咫尺的另一间包厢被银赫指奸，银赫看了一眼李东海心跳竟漏掉一拍，怀里楚楚可怜的人儿让他忍不住心生怜惜。

“装什么！骚货，这里已经被很多人玩过了吧？”

李东海难过得摇头，他不明白银赫为什么要这样说自己，自己那么喜欢他，都让他在公共场合下脱掉裤子如此亵玩了，为什么还要用语言侮辱他呢。

他哭喊着：“没有、我没有……这里只给赫宰碰，只有赫宰碰过这里……”

银赫来不及计较这些，李东海小穴里的感觉是在太好了，他曲起手指抠挖着李东海的后穴，艳红色的软肉像是会呼吸一样吞吐着他修长的手指。

“咕叽咕叽”的水声逐渐填满封闭的包厢，李东海的后穴分泌出更多滑腻的淫液，银赫见时机成熟，扶住自己粗壮的阴茎，对准穴口沉腰往里插去。

“啊……不要！慢点……赫宰慢点……好涨……”

李东海大哭起来，银赫一手捂住他的嘴吓唬他：“闭嘴，想把所有人都招来看我干你是不是？”

李东海拼命摇头，由于紧张小穴令人难以进入，银赫被箍得难受，等不及的他干脆狠下心一个挺腰，粗长的阴茎完全撞进了李东海紧致的后穴。

“嘶——哈……”他仰起脖子发出一声满足的喟叹，李东海的里面实在是太舒服了，因为疼痛而抽搐着的穴肉就像是在给他的肉棒按摩，不断吮吸着他的龟头，他顾不上还在哭泣的李东海，沉浸在销魂蚀骨的滋味中前后摆起腰来。

“啊……嗯啊……”

“好深、太深了……赫宰……嗯！”

李东海随着银赫的撞击前后摇晃，他趴在隔板上人一耸一耸的，后穴里的肉棒将他撑得满满的不留一丝缝隙，每一次凶狠的挺入都像是要将他一分为二，银赫压根不知道这是李东海初次开苞，在他体内大开大合的肏干，两只手在他的胸前揉搓拉扯，李东海低头看了一眼，原本小巧的乳头已经变得红肿不堪，像是遭受了残忍的虐待。

“怎么样？”银赫得意的声音从身后传来：“是不是比上过你的男人都要大？”

“我没有……我没被、没被……”

银赫猛地一记狠顶，粗喘着气逼问：“问你是不是！”

李东海差点跪不住，只好呜咽着妥协：“是，赫、赫宰好大……把我……把我填得好满……呜呜……慢一点、赫宰慢一点……”

他承受着银赫激烈的撞击，伏在墙上哭得梨花带雨，银赫的经验岂是他能比拟的，一开始的几十记猛干就让他绷紧身体尖叫起来，酸软无力的感觉填充着李东海的身体，激爽的快感沿着脊背密密麻麻地攀上来，炸开在他的后脑勺，他只能断断续续的哭喊求饶，身后的银赫似乎很满意他的反应，在他脖子上种下一颗颗占有欲十足的草莓。

“不要舔耳朵……嗯，受不了……会受不了……”

“小狗狗这么敏感？”银赫咬着他耳垂薄薄的软肉，含在嘴里用舌头打圈玩弄，李东海的每一寸皮肉都像是涂上了蜜糖，甜得让他想一口吞下去。

“嗯……没有……”

“那是什么？”银赫保持着均匀的速度在他身体里进出，一边用低沉的嗓音逗弄他：“当我的小狗好不好？只给我上的小狗。”

他摸了一把两人结合的部位，穴口附近湿漉漉的，淫液沿着会阴落流到李东海的大腿上，银赫十分变态的将手指上专属李东海的味道吃进嘴里，淡淡的腥臊味儿让他兽性大发，想从李东海身上讨要更多更多。

银赫突然想起什么，捞过一旁桌子上的梅子酒，他喝下一口扳过李东海的脸，用嘴将醇香浓郁的酒液渡给了陷入情欲之中，全身软得不像话的人儿口中。

李东海咽下带着银赫唾液的温热清酒，吞咽不及的液体顺着嘴角流到脖子和锁骨上，酒气从两人唇齿间呼出，阴影下的李东海双眼朦胧，眼角的丝丝媚意侵蚀着银赫的神智，他难耐地吟哦一声，双手覆上银赫在自己腰上的手：“怎么不动了……”

银赫突然激动起来，更加用力地吻住李东海，手臂箍紧他细软的腰肢，全身硬得像石头一样，两人的肉体之间紧到没有一丝缝隙，银赫耸髋往李东海的肉穴深处顶，像是要将他镶在自己的肉棒上。

“呀！”

不知磨到了哪里，李东海尖叫一声浑身抽搐，整个脊背颤抖起来，这从未体验过的快感让他爽到连灵魂都在打颤，他感觉有什么东西要从身体里破土而出就快要夹不住，穴眼里的软涨感舒服到连阴茎都颤巍巍地竖了起来。

银赫一顿，明显感觉到一小股热液浇在了他的龟头上，烫得他倒吸一口凉气，他闭眼感受了一会儿，抵着穴里凸起的一块软肉缓缓研磨起来。

“找到了……小狗的骚心。”

他缓缓挺动着腰，变换角度在李东海的花心上撩拨研磨，两人沉浸在快感的余韵中交换着彼此的津液，交合的身体和拥抱的力度仿佛一对痴缠的恋人。

“嗯……不要停啊……”李东海难耐地扭起身子，湿热柔软的甬道像是天生适应玩弄和操干，很快就能从中获取快乐了，银赫故意抽出肉棒将李东海转了个身，抬起他的一双长腿挂在自己的肩膀上。

李东海被抵在隔板上，双腿大开，空虚的肉穴湿得一塌糊涂，一缩一缩的无比饥渴，像是渴望银赫快点干进来疼爱它安慰它。

“赫宰……赫宰快进来……”

银赫的龟头怕打在李东海的穴口，那里已经被肏得湿烂不堪，像是被捣烂后的蜜桃，深红色的糜烂熟肉叠起层层肉浪，穴口流出一缕淫液，勾引着银赫进行更凶悍的抽插。

“我的小狗还不够骚，主人干着实在没意思啊。”

李东海眼角殷红，脸上挂满泪痕，他不知是完全醉了还是陷入极致快感中无法自拔，为了讨好银赫努力收缩着小穴，软软的鼻音中混着浓浓的撒娇意味。

“进来嘛赫宰……里面好痒啊……我够不到……”

银赫呼吸沉重，慢慢塞进去半个龟头，然后又卡住不动了。

“哪里痒？说出来，想让赫宰怎么给你止痒？”

李东海咬唇，喘息一声主动扒开自己的臀肉轻哼：“最骚的地方好痒……要、要赫宰的大肉棒狠狠地塞进……唔啊！”

说罢银赫完全扯下他的裤子，拉开他的大腿对着肉缝一插到底，李东海咬着银赫的衣服爽到浑身抽搐，圆润莹白的脚趾绷出优美的线条，白花花的小腿在银赫眼前来回晃动，夺取了他的所有视线。

“赫宰……赫宰嗯……顶、顶到了！”

银赫将他逼在角落凶猛地挺动着腰肢，狰狞的肉棒在李东海狭小的肉洞中进进出出：“你是什么？说，你是什么！”

“我是……我是赫宰的小狗……哈啊！太快了……要出来了赫宰……”

“你是我的！”银赫动情地咬上李东海的红唇，语气中的霸道专制自己都浑然不知。

“啊……嗯我是赫宰的……”李东海突然哭了起来，双手抱着银赫的脖子用力的回吻他，他不知道今晚的一切是梦还是一场会被遗忘的荒唐，可他只想享受占有“李赫宰”的每一秒。

肉体拍击的声音在包厢里越来越响、越来越快，银赫凶狠地在李东海身体里做着最后的冲刺，大掌包裹着他的阴茎上下套弄，两人已经顾不上制造出来的声音会被人发现，李东海在前后夹击的双重快感中夹紧后穴哭喊：“啊——快……快到了嗯……赫宰快点、再快点啊——”

银赫把自己的衣服塞进李东海的嘴里，李东海发出呜呜的哭腔，下身升腾起的喷发之意比尿意还要激烈，在银赫又一次强有力的撞击正中穴心时，李东海猛地一抖，抽搐着射出几股浑浊的白液，被银赫肏上了高潮。

银赫埋在他体内，感受着肉穴快要将他夹断的紧致和，和热液浇在龟头上销魂蚀骨的激爽，他收紧精关不让自己在这儿就缴械投降，这种宛如潮吹的反应比从女生身上感受到的还要好。

银赫食髓知味，不想与李东海一炮就结束，而原本计划好的一场羞辱和惩罚好像早已变了味道。

身下的李东海逐渐从高潮的余韵中转醒，他双目失焦望着银赫英俊的脸庞喃喃道：

“赫宰……”


End file.
